Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Complete 1st Series
|catalogue number = VC1497 VC1497T |rating = |running time = 130 minutes}}Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - The Complete 1st Series is a UK VHS release by VCI on 18th May 1998. It re-released by VCI and HiT Entertainment on DVD on 8th November 2004. Description Original 1998 release All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Original Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Terence, Bertie, Percy, Toby and of course The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun packed classic collection of 26 episodes. Find out however Thomas earns his own branch line, and however James has trouble with the trucks as you can join them all in two and one half hours of frantic fun and frolics! 2004 DVD Re-release All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Original Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Terence, Bertie, Percy, Toby and of course The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun packed classic collection of 26 episodes. Find out however Thomas earns his own branch line, and however James has trouble with the trucks. You can join them all in over 2 hours of frantic fun and frolics! 26 classic episodes not to be missed! The Fat Controller's Letter (VHS) My Dear Friends, Welcome to a very special compilation of video stories featuring my family of Really Useful Engines - "The Classic Collection". As you can see from the title, this is no ordinary compilation. 'Pon my soul, it is a collectors item, containing all 26 stories from the first ever series of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. I dare say these splendid stories are older than many of you - it never ceases to amaze me how the years travel by even quicker than Gordon on the Main Line! The memory of my first meeting with award-winning producers Britt Allcroft, Steve Asquith and David Mitton way back in 1984 is as clear and vivid as yesterday's lunch-time. Little did we realise how popular these tales about Sodor Railways would become? The rest, as they say, is history! Anyway, enough of my ramblings, I must return to my Railway-running responsibilities. Thomas and all the other Engines hope this video brings you hours of fun. Until we correspond once more, with kind regards I remain Sir Topham Hatt - The Fat Controller Episodes # Thomas and Gordon - Thomas, the little blue engine, is cheeky to Gordon once too often. So the big blue engine decides to give Thomas a lesson he won't forget. # Edward and Gordon - Gordon gets stuck up a steep hill and little Edward helps him out. Gordon rushes away, but The Fat Controller is very pleased with Edward. # The Sad Story of Henry - Henry is very proud of his shiny coat of green paint with red stripes, but in day he discovers that pride comes before the fall. # Edward, Gordon and Henry - Disaster strikes Gordon the engine. His chum Edward the engine comes to his rescue but in the end Henry the green engine saves the day! # Thomas' Train - Thomas the Tank gets a chance to pull his very own train with unexpected results! # Thomas and the Trucks - Thomas gets into trouble when he has an altercation with some silly trucks - luckily, he only gets a warning from The Fat Controller. # Thomas and the Breakdown Train - James has trouble with the trucks but good old Thomas is there to help out. The Fat Controller is so pleased that he gives Thomas his own branch line! # James and the Coaches - James bangs the coaches by being too rough, and brings the train to a hasty stop. The passengers get home only after a piece of ingenious repair work by the guard. # Troublesome Trucks - James is sent back to pull trucks again. He has a bad time with a long train but with a little help from his friend Edward he wins in the end. The Fat Controller is very pleased. # James and the Express - Gordon the big engine looks silly when the signalman forgets and switches him from the main line onto a loop. James has to pull the express instead, and is very proud. # Thomas and the Guard - Annie and Clarabel think Thomas is very silly indeed when he starts off fast and leaves his guard far behind. The guard isn't very pleased to see him, either. # Thomas Goes Fishing - Thomas has always wanted to go fishing. One day, he gets his chance, but it doesn't turn out quite the way he expected. # Thomas, Terence and the Snow - Thomas is always cheeky to Terence the Tractor about his caterpillar wheels. But the day comes when Thomas is very glad to have Terence around. # Thomas and Bertie - Thomas the Tank Engine and Bertie the Bus decide to stage their own version of the Great Race. # Tenders and Turntables - Sometimes things get very busy in the yard and The Fat Controller has to ask the big engines to do shunting. They don't like it and decide to take action. # Trouble in the Shed - The big engines go on strike so the Fat Controller decides to leave them to sulk and a new engine arrives in the yard, Percy the Green Saddle Tank Engine # Percy Runs Away - Henry, James and Gordon decide to go back to work, but Percy is being careless on the mainline and gets a nasty shock. # Coal - For all his size and his shiny green paintwork, Henry has always been a rather delicate engine. The Fat Controller decides to put things right. # The Flying Kipper - Henry is very proud the day when he pulls "The Flying Kipper", the morning train from the fish quayside. But snow jams a signal down and disaster strikes. # Whistles and Sneezes - Gordon looks foolish and Henry gets even with the three naughty boys who drop stones on him from bridges. # Toby and the Stout Gentleman - The Fat Controller goes on holiday with his family and a new-comer, Toby the Tram Engine arrives in the yard. # Thomas in Trouble - Thomas is stopped by a policeman and Toby the Tram Engine comes to the rescue. # Dirty Objects - James the Red Engine learns that it's wise not to speak rudely to the other engines. You'll never know what will happen next. # Off the Rails - Gordon the big express passenger engine is very upset indeed when he has to pull a special train of trucks. He decides to try a spot of sabotage but gets more than he bargains for. # Down the Mine - Thomas tries some mischief and gets in a big hole. Gordon has to help him out. Both engines are in disgrace so they decide to form an alliance and never be cheeky to each other again. # Thomas' Christmas Party - Thomas and all of his friends from the engine shed get together to say "thank you" to a nice old lady and everyone has a happy Christmas. Credits Trivia * The original UK VHS was released both as a single cassette and a double cassette release. * The 1998 VHS release spine uses screenshots from Train Stops Play, No Joke for James, and Wrong Road. * This was the last Thomas video cassette to feature the 1996-1998 VCI Children's Promo (Tape A and Single Cassette only.) * This was the first Thomas VHS to use digitally remastered, where the old intros, original fonts, nameboards and old credits are removed and replaced by Series 5 opening credits and end credits feature a still of Thomas from Series 3. Goofs * The inner sleeve of the UK VHS release mentions the Fat Controller featuring in Edward and Gordon and the description for Troublesome Trucks says that Edward helped James. This is incorrect because James handled the trucks by himself. Opening (Original 1998 release) (Tape A) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI children's promo from 1997 (without the 'New for 97' overview) Jonathan Kydd * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 1 Intro (Digitally Remastered) * Start of Thomas & Gordon (1984) Closing (Original 1998 release) (Tape A) * End of Thomas, Terence and the Snow (1984) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 1 end credits (Digitally Remastered) * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1984 (Digitally Remastered) (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (Original 1998 release) (Tape B) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 1 Intro (Digitally Remastered) * Start of Thomas & Bertie (1984) Closing (Original 1998 release) (Tape B) * End of Thomas' Christmas Party (1984) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 1 end credits (Digitally Remastered) * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1984 (Digitally Remastered) (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) (muffled) Opening (Original 1998 release) (Single Videocassette) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI children's promo from 1997 (without the 'New for 97' overview) Jonathan Kydd * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 1 Intro (Digitally Remastered) * Start of Thomas & Gordon (1984) Closing (Original 1998 release) (Single Videocassette) * End of Thomas' Christmas Party (1984) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 1 end credits (Digitally Remastered) * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1984 (Digitally Remastered) (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) (muffled) Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (Double Video Tape A/1 and Single Videocassette only) with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends", '"'Fourways Farm", '"'Sooty & Co.",' '"Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along Songs", '"'Tots Video", 'and "'Roald Dahl's The BFG" (the 'New for '97' overview is cut). Gallery ClassicSeriestitlecard.png ThomasandGordontitlecard.png EdwardandGordontitlecard.png TheSadStoryofHenryRemasteredtitlecard.png Edward,GordonandHenryRemasteredtitlecard.png Thomas'Trainremasteredtitlecard.png ThomasandtheTrucksremasteredtitlecard.png ThomasandtheBreakdownTraintitlecard3.png JamesandtheCoachesremasteredtitlecard.png TroublesomeTrucksremasteredtitlecard.png JamesandtheExpressremasteredtitlecard.png ThomasandtheGuardremasteredtitlecard.png ThomasGoesFishingremasteredtitlecard.png Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowtitlecard2.png ThomasandBertieremasteredtitlecard.png TendersandTurntablesremasteredtitlecard.png TroubleintheShedremasteredtitlecard.png PercyRunsAwayremasteredtitlecard.png Coalremasteredtitlecard.png TheFlyingKipperremasteredtitlecard.png WhistlesandSneezesremasteredtitlecard.png TobyandtheStoutGentlemanremasteredtitlecard.png ThomasinTroubleremasteredtitlecard.png DirtyObjectsremasteredtitlecard.png OfftheRailsremasteredtitlecard.png DowntheMineremasteredtitlecard.png Thomas'ChristmasPartyremasteredtitlecard.png The Original Adventures Of Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends The Complete First Series (UK VHS 1998).jpeg The Original Adventures Of Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends The Complete First Series (UK VHS 1998) Spine.jpeg The Original Adventures Of Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends The Complete First Series (UK VHS 1998) Back cover.jpeg The Original Adventures Of Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends The Complete First Series (UK VHS 1998) Cassette A with The VCI children's trailer from 1997.jpeg The Original Adventures Of Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends The Complete First Series (UK VHS 1998) Cassette B with No Trailer.jpeg The Original Adventures Of Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends The Complete First Series (UK VHS 1998) Inner sleeve.jpeg TheCompleteFirstSeriesVHSbackcoverandspine.jpg TheCompleteFirstSeriesVHSCoverSpine.jpg TheCompleteFirstSeriesVHSinnersleeve.jpg TheCompleteFirstSeriesVHSinnersleeve2.jpg TheCompleteFirstSeriesVHSSingleCassette.jpg TheCompleteFirstSeries.jpg TheCompleteFirstSeries2005backcover.jpg TheCompleteFirstSeries2005DVDDisc.jpg Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:2004 DVD Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Children's DVDs by V.C.I. Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:HIT Entertainment Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Ringo Starr (Narrator) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 1 episodes (1984) Category:Clearwater Features Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Central Independent Television Category:The Britt Allcroft Company Category:Clapham Junction Category:Clearwater Studios Battersea